Love in Entertainment World
by Meymeng
Summary: Braventertainmen, adalah agensi yang menanungi berbagai talent di dunia 'entertaine'. Di bawah agensi ini, banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian yang khas dengan kehidupan entertainer. Mulai dari hal-hal yang biasa sampai hal-hal tidak biasa, termasuk CINTA. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Just see what sill happen. (My first fict).
1. Chapter 1

LOVE in ENTERTAINMENT WORLD (Chapter 1)

Hallo everyone! I'm MeyMeng, (just call me Meng). I'm a newbie here, and this is my first story. So, yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Mungkin akan ada banyak kejanggalan di cerita ini. Karena itu, mohon sekali review dari readers semua. Dan para Senpai, mohon bantuannya untuk kouhai kalian yang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman ini. ;( :) :D

Karakternya OOC (I think)

Ceritanya Gaje (I know)

Kritik dan sarannya banyak (I wish)

*-Meng-*

Lotsoft, adalah sebuah boyband asal jepang yang kini berkarir di industri musik jepang. Tapi mereka bukanlah artis pada umumnya. Mereka adalah Net Idol dibawah naungan agensi Braventertainment. Net idol adalah artis yang terkenal melalui internet dan biasanya tidak memiliki agensi, namun Lotsoft berbeda. Mereka memiliki agensi dan management sendiri, tetapi tidak untuk single original. Mereka biasanya tampil dengan lagu orang lain, yang kemudian ditampilkan dengan gaya mereka sendiri. Biasanya, lagu yang tidak berbahasa Jepang akan diterjemahkan ke bahasa inggris, tapi tak jarang juga mereka menyanyikan lagu dengan bahasa aslinya.

Boyband ini bisa dibilang santai, karena semuanya masih berada di bangku sekolah. Walaupun begitu, mereka semua masih termasuk orang-orang yang cerdas di sekolah. Karir di dunia hiburan tidak mengurangi keaktifan mereka dalam kegiatan yang bersangkutan dengan sekolah. Tentunya karena kepopuleran mereka, banyak yang menggandrungi mereka. Entah itu karena kecerdasan, ketampanan, keahlian, dan sebagainya.

Lotsoft terdiri atas 10 orang yang berusia kisaran 16-18 tahun.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.00. Sekolah sudah usai sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam gondrong yang diikat rendah. Dia terbaring diatas sofa hitam dengan mata terpekam dan telinga tersumpal earphone. Dari dadanya yang naik turun dengan teratur, ketahuan kalau dia sedang tidur saat ini.

"Itachi! Astaga, dia tidur. Guys, waking him up!" Seorang membuka pintu ruangan dengan cepat, diikuti beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Dia masuk ketika melihat Itachi, -nama lelaki yang terbaring sofa- tertidur di ruang latihan mereka. Padahal sebentar lagi, mereka harus bersiap karena akan mengadakan shooting video klip terbaru mereka.

"Sasuke, bangunkan kakakmu itu." Perintah lelaki yang tadi membuka pintu. Dia mengusap rambutnya yang bewarna perak dengan model spike.

"I won't." Tolak lelaki berambut emo mentah-mentah

"Huuh, Sasori. Bangunkan dia." Orang yang dipanggil Sasori langsung menuju Itachi.

"Itachi, bangun." Sasori menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Itachi. Melihat tak ada responm berarti dari pemilik bahu, Sasori menaiki sofa sampai dia duduk di sandaran sofa. Dia lalu menendang Itachi sampai terguling dari sofa ke lantai.

"Astaga! Ada apa sih? Tak bisakah membangunkanku dengan cara yang normal?" Itachi mengeluh.

"Kapan kau bisa dibangunkan dengan cara normal kalau kau tertidur di ruang latihan?" Sahut lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Aah, kau ini Sasuke." Itachi bangkit dengan wajah yang dibuat masam. Dia hanya bercanda.

"Oke, don't wasting time. Ayo ke mobil, kita langsung ke lokasi." Kakashi memberi komando. Semua menurut, mereka menuju mini bus yang khusus untuk mereka.

"Properti sama kostumnya bagaimana sensei?" Tanya lelaki berambut hitam klimis.

"Tenang aja, tinggal kalian aja kok yang belum disana."

"Sakura ada disana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ya iyalah, kan dia sutradara MV kalian." Ujar Kakashi lagi.

"Hm." Gumam Sasori yang entah berarti apa.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sudah sampai di lokasi yang akan digunakan untuk shooting. Lokasinya adalah sebuah gedung klasik bergaya eropa. Gedung ini besar sekali. Terlihat disana sudah banyak kru yang bersiap-siap. Lotsoft turun dari mobil. Mari kita lihat satu-persatu personil Lotsoft.

Uchiha Itachi, lelaki berusia 18 tahun, Rambutnya hitam gondrong yang diikat rendah. Matanya sekelam onyx dan wajahnya khas karena ada sepasang garis yang membelah dari bagian tepi hidung ke arah pipi. Itachi terkenal dengan senyum ramah khasnya dan kelenturan tubuhnya ketika beraksi di panggung. Berperan sebagai main dance.

Haruno Sasori, lelaki berusia 18 tahun, Rambutnya bewarna merah marun yang dibiarkan berantakan. Matanya sewarna madu yang manis dan wajahnya yang baby face namun sering berekspresi dingin menambah nilai ketampanannya. Terkenal dengan suara tingginya ketika bernyanyi. Berperan sebagain 3rd main vocal.

Nara Shikamaru, lelaki berusia 17 tahun, Rambutnya hitam dan diikat tinggi sehingga membentuk seperti nanas. Matanya bewarna hitam dan tajam. Hobi tidur sehingga wajahnya terlihat malas. Berperan sebagai 4th main voice.

Hyuuga Neji, lelaki berusia 17 tahun, Rambutnya panjang sepunggung bewarna cokelat yang diikat ujungnya agar tidak berantakan. Matanya yang bewarna lavender terlihat dingin. Terkenal dengan suara rendah yang keren. Berperan sebagai 1st main vocal.

Shimura Sai, lelaki berusia 16 tahun, Rambutnya berantakan agak tipis bewarna hitam. Matanya hitam kelam dan kosng. Suka sekali tersenyum palsu sampai matanya menyipit. Tetapi selebihnya selalu berekspresi dingin. Berperan sebagai 3rd main dance.

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki berusia 16 tahun, rambutnya bermodel emo warna biru donker. Matanya hitam dingin dan tajam, sehingga mampu meluluhkan hati semua perempuan yang menatapnya. Sangat menggoda dengan tatapan khasnya saat tampil. Berperan sebagai 2nd main dance

Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki berusia 16 tahun, rambutnya pirang bermodel spike. Matanyan bewarna sebiru laut yang menenangkan. Memiliki 3 pasang garis dipipinya yang berbentuk seperti kumis kucing. Wajahnya sangat khas karena suka sekali senyum tiga jari dan melakukan hal yang konyol. Tetapi ketika dipanggung, dia seolah bukanlah dirinya. Berperan sebagai 2nd main rap.

Inuzuka Kiba, lelaki usia 16 tahun, rambutnya cokelat dengan model spike berantakan. Matanya seperti bewarna hitam sipit. Wajahnya khas karena ada tanda segitiga terbalik warna merah dipipinya. Dia suka sekali bermain dengan anjingnya yang diberi nama Akamaru. Anjing itu sedah bersamanya sejak dia berada di bangku SD. Berperan sebagai 1st main rap.

Sabaku no Gaara, lelaki berusia 16 tahun, rambutnya merah bata. Matanya bewarna jade dan garis matanya tebal, sehingga terlihat seperti memakai eye liner. Alisnya tipis, bahkan nyaris tak terlihat. Khas dengan ekspresi dingin dan tato huruf kanji 'ai' di jidat kanannya. Berperan sebagai 2nd main vocal.

Hatake Kakashi, lelaki berusia 25 tahun, rambutnya silver dengan model spike agak ke kiri. Suka sekali memakai masker hitam, katanya agar terlihat misterius. Matanya berbeda warna, sebelah kiri bewarna merah dan sebelah kiri bewarna hitam. Katanya, hanya mata kirinya minus sehingga mengenakan softlens. Tapi kenapa dia memilih soft lens merah? Dia bilang agar terlihat keren. Dia adalah manager pribadi Lotsoft.

Mereka mulai bersiap. Semua mengganti kostum dengan kostum yang sudah ditentukan sutradara video klip mereka kali ini. Setelah mengganti pakaian, mereka bersantai di ruangan khusus untuk mereka. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing. Lalu ada seseorang membuka pintu.

"Yoo, minna!" Sapa seorang gadis dari arah pintu. Rambutnya bewarna soft pink panjang sepunggung. Matanya bewarna hijau emerald, sangat khas dengan musim semi. Dia membawa 10 cup kopi untuk orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang semi-formal, berupa tank top hitam yang dilapisi blazer bewarna merah marun dan celana jeans panjang warna hitam.

Namanya Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun yang bekerja dibawah agensi yang sama dengan Lotsoft, yaitu Braventertainment. Dia salah satu talent Braventertainment yang multi talent. Dia bisa menjadi penyanyi, penari, host, penulis, dan sutradara seperti sekarang ini. Dia mengambil peran sebagai sutradara video klip terbaru Lotsoft.

"Hey, hallo Sakura-chan!" Sapa Naruto dengan semangat.

"Here you go. For all of you." Sakura meletakkan kopi-kopi itu diatas meja rias, tepatnya disamping Sai.

"So, Sakura-chan, what we have to do today?" Itachi mengambil salah satu gelas lalu bersender disamping Sakura yang saat itu bersender di meja rias.

"Wait a second Itachi-nii." Sakura mengambil gulungan kertas yang diselipkannya disaku blazernya.

"Oke, setting kali ini suasana kerajaan eropa. Lagunya 'playboy' kan? So it will be a reverse harem. Kalian akan jadi pangeran-pangeran yang mengejar satu putri yang sama, setelah sekian lama kalian cuma main-main sama perempuan, tapi kali ini kalian susah sekali dapatkan dia. Putrinya nanti diperankan sama Uzumaki Karin, dia sedang menuju ke sini. So, any question?" Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kiba mengangkat tangan. Sakura menunjuk Kiba seolah mempersilahkannya berbicara.

"Ada adegan kita main sama banyak perempuan?"

"Ya." Terlihat wajah Kiba menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit dan dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kiba..." Sakura menatap Kiba agak tajam. Yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura dan agak shock dengan tatapan itu.

"Kamu mau kalau ku hilangkan adegan harem?" Sebelah alis Sakura naik dan matanya menajam, dia menantang Kiba.

"Eeeh, engh.. Jangan dihilangkan. I promise I'll be good." Kiba mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kapan kita mulai?"

"It's about 30 to 45 minutes again." Gaara mengangguk mendengarkan perkataan Sakura.

"Oke, itu saja?" Sakura tidak mendapatkan respon berarti.

"So I have to go now. Ganbatte guys!" Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Siapa yang menyewa Uzumaki Karin?" Tanya Neji pada Kakashi.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan B.E. Mereka kan suka sekali melibatkan artis-artis yang aneh dalam video klip." Bukannya Kakashi, malah Shikamaru yang menjawab. Dia menguap sejenak.

"Cih, orang itu." Sasuke mendecih. Wajahnya yang selalu berekspresi dingin kali ini memasang wajah tak suka. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura ke ponselnya, entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan ponsel itu.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya, dia merasa janggal dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau belum tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai.

"Sasuke terlibat skandal dengan Karin. Mereka digosipkan pacaran karena Karin sering mangunjunginya saat konser kemarin." Jelas Sai. Objek yang dijelaskan hanya pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Tapi dia terlihat baik. Kenapa Sasuke tidak suka?"

"Did you know? Karin itu penggemar berat Sasuke. Saat dia tahu kalau dia bekerja satu agensi dengan Sasuke, dia selalu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, bahkan sampai membuntuti kami sampai ke rumah." Ganti Itachi yang menjelaskan.

"Aah, tak apa lah, Sasuke. Karin kan salah satu model ter-sexy di Jepang. Kau harusnya bangga bisa diperhatikan dengan perempuan sexy sepertinya. Hahaha.." Kiba menggoda Sasuke sambilo tertawa. Yang lain ikut tertawa, kecuali Gaara yang memang terkenal dengan ke-dinginan-nya dan Shikamaru yang tertidur di kursi santai. Namun tawa itu seketika terhenti ketika semuanya melihat tatapan mengancam dari Sasuke.

"Fyuuh, Wakatta, wakatta. But I guess you have to be pro now. The one who chose her wasn't me, but it was from official. I just made the script and make sure it's good." Sakura mencoba memberi pengertian pada Sasuke. Yang diberi pengertian hanya ber-hn ria seperti biasa. Semua kembali dengan kegiatan masing-masing, kecuali Itachi yang kini berbincang dengan Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Sakura mendapat telfon.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Haruno-san, Uzumaki-san sudah tiba. Apa anda akan memberikan arahan padanya?" Itachi mendengar sedikit suara telfon Sakura.

"Ok. I'll go there."

Telfon lalu terputus. Sakura mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

"Panggilan, Sakura-chan?" Ujar Itachi sambil menyodorkan naskah Sakura yang tadi dibacanya.

"Yaa, as what you heard Itachi-nii." Sakura mengambil naskah itu.

"Oke. Semuanya, aku pergi ya. I'll come again 10 or 15 minutes before we start. Djaa-nee." Sakura bicara sambil membuka pintu keluar.

"Hai! Djaa Sakura-chan." Naruto dan Kiba membalas Sakura.

"Kiba." Panggil seseorang. Kiba menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"What's up Sas?"

"Kubunuh kau."

"Eeeh? Apa salahku?"

"What the hell of 'bangga bisa diperhatikan dengan perempuan sexy sepertinya.'?!" Tatapan Sasuke benar-benar tajam.

"Aah? Eto.. Ano... Sasuke, kamu mau kopi gak? Sakura lho yang bawain. Ini niih, silahkan." Kiba mengalihkan dengan mengambilkan kopi untuk Sasuke. Sasuke meminumnya dan lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"After this, I have some interview. Since that, you have to bring my cat to its salon." Sasuke menatap Kiba garang. Kiba menampakkan wajah yang agak ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sangat tidak suka dengan kucing, dan dia harus membawa kucing Sasuke ke salon? Mana lagi, kucing Sasuke anggora. Bulunya yang tebal tambah membuat Kiba geli.

"S..Sasuke.. A..Ampuun.." Kiba memasang wajah melas.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Sasuke kembali fokus dengan ponselnya. Dia tidak mempedulikan Kiba yang memohon-mohon.

 ***Dilain Tempat...**

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu ruangan bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Karin'. Setelah mendengar jawaban 'masuk', Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sumimasen.."

"Oh, Haruno-san. Ada apa?" Tanya Karin yang saat itu sedang berdandan.

"Saya mau menjelaskan tentang pembuatan video klip kali ini." Sakura to the point.

"Oh, kurasa tidak perlu. Tentunya aku bisa melakukannya tanpa instruksi darimu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang, karena aku masih harus berdandan."

"Baiklah, anda yang tidak mau. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Sakura langsung pergi dari sana.

"Cih, kurang ajar. Baru juga jadi model, gayanya sudah seperti asia's top model." Gerutu Sakura. Dia menuju ke lokasi untuk memastikan semua persiapan. Lalu dia menuju ruang para talent untuk bersiap.

Dan disinilah dia, lokasi pertama yanga kan digunakan mengambil adegan. Rambutnya yang panjang sudah dicepol tinggi dan kini dia akan mengawasi jalannya pembuataan video klip.

Take 1.

Adegan diambil berlatar ruangan berupa kamar. Yang mewah. Terlihat Itachi yang sedang duduk menyesap kopi menghadap ke arah jendela yang lebar. Dia mengenakan pakaian resmi seperti pangeran eropa pada umumnya, namun terlihat lebih santai dan pas ditubuh Itachi. Lalu datang seorang perempuan duduk di hadapannya. Perempuan itu mengenakan pakaian yang cukup minim. Mereka beradegan seolah perempuan itu menggoda Itachi agar menyentuhnya. Tapi Itachi hanya menyeringai dan menatapnya dengan seringai yang bisa dibilang 'sexy'.

Perlahan-lahan, Itachi mulai menyentuhnya, dan wanita itu hanya menuruti apapun yang dilakukan Itachi. Adegan di take ini tidak berlebihan, tidak ada adegan seperti melepaskan pakaian atau sejenisnya. Kesan yang didapatkan adalah sexy dan sensual, namun tetap terlihat menawan. Bukan sexy atau sensual yang menjurus ke arah hubungan yang 'lebih'.

"Cut!" Sakura memotong pengambilan gambar. Itachi kembali ke ekspresi semula.

"Let's to the second take. Itachi-nii with Uzumaki-san." Sakura memberikan aba-aba. Karin baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. Sedangkan Itachi sudah siap diatas tempat tidur. Salah satu make up artist memperbaiki penampilan Itachi. Saat KArin masuk, semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

'Wow!' batin beberapa pria disana.

'Sexy.'

'Sepertinya mahal.'

'Hot.'

'Ku rasa dia salah kostum.' pendapat yang ini sangat berbeda dan terlontar dari Sakura. Sakura bukanlah designer handal, tapi setidaknya dia mengerti dengan keadaan. Suasana kali ini adalah kerajaan, tentu saja harusnya dia berpenampilan seperti putri, karena diceritakan bahwa dia adalah putri yang sulit didapatkan.

Karin mengenakan pakaian yang minim sekali. Dia mengenakan dress hitam tak berlengan yang membentuk lekukan tubuhnya. Dibagian pinggang, terdapat gesper warna hitam berkepala emas yang menambah detail pada bajunya. Dilehernya tersampir kalung berliontin cukup besar warna emas. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Dia mengenakan high heels 10cm warna emas.

Saat Karin akan masuk ke take area, tiba-tiba terjadi hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan.

"Waaa!"

'BRUK!'

-To be continue-

*-Meng-*

Fyuuh... That is my first chap of my story.

Maaf banget kalau gak sesuai sama yang seharusnya. Maaf banget ada banyak kesalahan dalam penggunaan katanya.

Seperti yang tersebut sebelumnya, Meng mohon kritik saran senpai dan readers semua. Bagaimanapun Meng hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang belum banyak pengalaman.

So, itulah sedikit (atau banyak?) celoteh Meng. Arigatou for read it!

Don't forget to Review!


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE in ENTERTAINMENT WORLD

(Chapter 2)

Hallo everyone! I'm MeyMeng, (just call me Meng). I'm a newbie here, and this is my first story. So, yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Mungkin akan ada banyak kejanggalan di cerita ini. Karena itu, mohon sekali review dari readers semua. Dan para Senpai, mohon bantuannya untuk kouhai kalian yang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman ini. ;( :) :D

Karakternya OOC (I think)

Ceritanya Gaje (I know)

Kritik dan sarannya banyak (I wish)

-*Meng*-

Karin mengenakan pakaian yang minim sekali. Dia mengenakan dress hitam tak berlengan yang membentuk lekukan tubuhnya. Dibagian pinggang, terdapat gesper warna hitam berkepala emas yang menambah detail pada bajunya. Dilehernya tersampir kalung berliontin cukup besar warna emas. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Dia mengenakan high heels 10cm warna emas.

Saat Karin akan masuk ke take area, tiba-tiba terjadi hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan.

"Waaa!"

'BRUK!'

-*Meng*-

Karin yang ternyata belum terlalu lancar mengenakan high-heels, terjatuh karena sepatunya kurang pas dan kurang nyaman di kakinya. Kakinya terkilir dan menyebabkan dia tidak bisa berjalan.

"Uzumaki-san! Are you alright?" Tanya asistennya panik.

"Apa? Kau tanya apa aku tak apa? Kau lihat sendiri kalau aku terjatuh. Tentu aku tak baik!" Bukannya menjawab, dia malah membentak asistennya.

"Seseorang, tolong dia." Ujar Sakura meminta pertolongan. Tidak ada yang berniat menolongnya.

"Astaga, haruskah aku yang turun tangan?" Sakura benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dia lalu mencoba memapah Karin bersama asistennya. Dia menyuruh Karin melepaskan sepatunya itu.

"Cih, kau tak perlu menolongku, Haruno-san." Karin menepis pertolongan Sakura. Terlihat dari matanya, sedari tadi dia mengharapkan pertolongan dari orang lain.

"Uzumaki-san, Cena-san tidak bisa memapah anda sendirian ke ruangan anda." Sakura menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Apa?! Kau kira aku ini berat hah?!" Setelah membentak Sakura, Karin pergi ke ruangannya bersama Geona Cena, asistennya.

"Whew, are you alright?" Tegur Gaara pada Sakura yang sedang membolak-balik naskah.

"Hn. I'm okay. What's up?" Sakura to the point pada Gaara.

"If you feeling bad. Just take a rest. Calm your mind."

"Hn, thanks. But I'm okay." Sakura tersenyum. Dia menuju ke kursi sutradara dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Terlihat bahwa dia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

"Oke, everyone. We break for 15 minutes! I'll check Uzumaki-san." Sakura melepaskan ikatan rambutnya.

"Haruno-san, boleh saya ikut? Karena saya juga harus memastikan keadaan Uzumaki-san. Saya kan penanggung jawab." Ujar salah satu kru. Diketahui, namanya Hidan. Sakura mengangguk menanggapi.

Setelah mengambil teh susu miliknya, dia menuju ke ruangan Karin. Terdengar Karin menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendengar aba-aba masuk, Sakura masuk ke ruangan itu dan langsung to the point.

"Uzumaki-san? Apa anda bisa meneruskan shooting kali ini? Target kami adalah selesai hari ini karena Lotsoft harus keluar kota besok." Begitulah Sakura, tidak suka yang namanya basa-basi. Menurutnya, itu hanya membuang waktu yang cukup berharga.

"Hah? Kau masih bertanya, apa aku baik-baik saja? Tidakkah kau lihat aku jatuh seperti apa?" Karin justru membentak Sakura.

"Saya tahu anda baru saja cidera. Maka dari itu, saya bertanya, apakah anda masih bisa melanjutkan shooting?" Sakura mencoba menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Oh, baiklah. Tentu saja kau tahu bahwa aku sedang cidera. Dan kau senang bukan?" Karin berkata dengan sinisnya.

'Astaga. Orang ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa ya? Ditanya apa, dijawab apa.' Batin Sakura mulai meronta. Orang ini mau membuat kesabarannya habis ya?

"Tolong jangan berbelit-belit Uzumaki-san. Saya tanya, apa anda masih bisa melanjutkan shooting?" Sakura bertanya lagi dengan nada bicara yang stabil. Tapi terdengar kalau dia mulai emosi.

"Kau ini! Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku sedang cidera. Masa tidak mengerti juga?!" Nada bicara Karin semakin tinggi. Hidan dan asisten Karin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Berarti anda tidak bisa melanjutkan shooting?" Sakura menyimpulkan. Karin terdiam, kemudian menjerit karena kakinya yang diurut oleh asistennya terasa sangat nyeri. Sepertinya asistennya menyentuh bagian yang terkilir.

"Saya rasa cideranya parah, Haruno-san." Ujar asisten Karin.

"Hey kau! Siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara dengannya?!" Karin membentak asistennya.

"Sebaiknya anda dibawa ke rumah sakit Uzumaki-san. Saya tidak mau disalahkan jika cidera anda bertambah parah." Sakura menyarankan.

"Cih." Karin mendecih mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Baiklah, silahkan anda ke rumah sakit Uzumaki-san. Saya akan mencari pengganti anda secepatnya. Semoga anda cepat sembuh." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan santai. Dia tersenyum pada Karin, tapi dibalas dengan tatapan sinis.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon berarti, Sakura dan Hidan pergi dari ruangan itu. Hidan masih agak shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Model yang baru saja terkenal bisa melakukan hal yang kasar seperti itu. Setahunya, sejauh dia bekerja dengan Sakura, dia tak pernah mendapat bentakkan yang kasar seperti itu. Paling tidak hanya teguran tegas, bukan bentakkan yang memengangkan teling dan hati seperti itu.

Mereka sudah kembali ke lokasi shooting. Semua kru melihat ke arah Sakura yang datang bersama Hidan. Terlihat Sakura yang menyingkap poni panjang yang menjuntai di wajahnya, lalu menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Bagaimana Haruno-san?" Tanya salah satu kru.

"She can't." Sakura bicara dengan singkat, menyesap lagi teh susu yang sedari tadi di tangannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Ganti pemain." Sakura berjalan menuju kursi sutradara yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan wajah pasrah. Dia terlihat tenang, tapi sebenarnya dia berpikir.

"Haruno-san, apa yang anda pikirkan?" Hidan bertanya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan penggantinya." Sakura masih memikirkannya. Para personil Lotsoft menghampiri Sakura dan Hidan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Karin?" Sasori bertanya.

"Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan shooting. Cideranya parah." Jelas Hidan.

"Jadi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan singkat.

"Haruno-san sedang memikirkan penggantinya." Personil Lotsoft juga ikut berpikir.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau Hinata?" Naruto menyarankan.

"Dia sedang diluar kota." Jawab Sakura sambil terpejam.

"Ino?" Ganti Gaara yang bicara.

"Ada pekerjaan lain." Sakura menjawab lagi.

"Hmm.. Temari?" Itachi bicara dengan santainya

"Kalian mau mengabsen 5 to 1 satu persatu?" Sakura membuka matanya, menatap orang-orang yang kini mengelilinginya.

"Kalian ini, pusing-pusing. Aku menyarankan Sakura, bagaimana?" Ujar Neji. Semua melihat kearahnya, lalu beralih ke Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah innocent.

"Sakura-chan, ayolah. Jadi model kita." Naruto memohon, dia berlutut didepan Sakura. Kiba, Itachi, Sasori, dan Hidan mengikutinya.

"Sakura-chan, ayolah." Itachi memasang wajah memelas. Yang lain juga mengikutinya. Kakashi, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi kan aku sutradaranya. Masa aku jadi model?"

"It's okay Haruno-san." Hidan ikut memohon. Melihat wajah memelas mereka berlima, Sakura menghela nafas.

"Okay." 5 orang yang berlutut tadi langsung bersorak gembira. Sedangkan 6 orang yang berdiri masih tersenyum.

"Tapi mintalah izin dulu dengan Tsunade-sama."

"Wakarimashita!" Sahut orang-orang yang berlutut tadi. Hidan langsung mengambil ponselnya. Dia menjauh dari tempat yang cukup ramai.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kamu siap-siap." Ujar Kakashi.

"Tunggu telfon dari Tsunade-sama. Aku juga sedang memikirkan pakaian apa yang cocok. Kalian ada saran?" Sakura menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan Karin style?" Kiba berkata dengan santainya.

"Kiba, kau sudah tidak sayang dengan nyawamu?" Sasori menatap Kiba tajam.

"Yaa, seperti putri pada umumnya." Saran Sai.

"Maksudmu gaun berkawat itu?" Neji bicara dengan frontal. Semua menggeleng.

"Haruno-san, Tsunade-sama setuju." Hidan datang membawa kabar.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju ruang wardrobe. Sakura hanya mengikutinya. Saat menuju ke ruang wardrobe, mereka melewati ruangan Karin yang terbuka.

"Sasuke, mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura, tetapi masih terus mengikuti Sasuke. Sampailah mereka di ruang wardrobe. Disana terlihat ada 2 kru yang menjaga wardrobe. Sasuke menuju gantungan-gantungan baju. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke mengambil sebuah mini dress 5cm diatas lutut warna hitam lengan panjang dengan rok yang tidak berlipit atau mengembang, namun lebar. Dibagian dada tertutup dan dibagian belakang terdapat kain selebar 1,5 cm yang menyilang dipunggung.

Sasuke lalu menyodorkan dress itu pada Sakura.

"Pakai ini."

"Hah?" Sakura bingung dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Pakai saja. Ku beri waktu 20 menit maksimal untuk bersiap-siap. Kita harus selesai hari ini." Sasuke lalu pergi dari sana. Sakura menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"Wah wah, Uchiha-san ternyata cukup perhatian ya, Haruno-san?"

"Hahaha, dia memang begitu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dia sama sepertiku, mengefisiensikan waktu. Sudahlah, kita harus cepat." Sakura langsung menuju kamar ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya.

 ***15 menit kemudian...**

Sakura sudah baru saja masuk ke ruang shooting Take berikutnya. Baru melangkahkan kakinya, semua orang menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sakura melihat sekitarnya dan sadar bahwa yang membuat semuanya berhenti adalah dia.

"Sa.. Sakura?" Tegur Naruto.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan santai. Dia menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang bahu.

"Kamu.. Cantik..." Kiba yang melanjutkan perkataan Naruto. Mata semua orang terpana dengan penampilan Sakura, tak terkecuali.

Sakura mengenakan pakaian yang dipilihkan Sasuke tadi. Helai rambutnya disebelah kanan dan kiri diambil lalu dijepit dengan jepit kecil silver menjadi satu dibelakang, tetapi meninggalkan beberapa helai sebagai poni. Wajahnya dipoles dengan riasan yang natural, hanya eye liner hitam yang pas menajamkan mata Sakura yang tidak terlalu sipit. Bagian leher terdapat dua kalung sederhana berbeda ukuran bewarna silver dengan aksen rantai kecil dan bandul kecil seperti koin. Dia mengenakan jam tangan silver sederhana ditangan kanan dan gelang beraksen rantai di tangan kiri. Sepatunya, dia menggunakan high heels 7cm warna hitam bermodel gladiator dengan detail bandul seperti kalungnya di bagian paling atas tali. Penampilannya sederhana, tetapi bisa menonjolkan pesonanya.

"Astaga." Sasori bergumam.

"Ada apa Nii-san?"

"Kamu adikku?" Sasori bertanya dengan mata yang tak berkedip.

"Kau pikir siapa, Nii-san?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aa, oke semua. Baiklah. Eum.. Karena Haruno-san akan menggantikan Uzumaki-san, maka saya sebagai wakil sutradara mengambil alih tugas Haruno-san. Semua, mohon kerja samanya!" Ujar Hidan lantang. Yang lain menyahut setuju. Mereka langsung ke Take 4. Take 2 dan 3 sudah diambil saat Sakura bersiap. Take 2 dimana Itachi beradegan dengan banyak perempuan di ruangan yang tadi, dan Take 3 dimana Sasori beradegan dengan salah satunya.

Take 4

Sasori memandang kearah jendela yang lebar. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sasori menanggapinya dengan membalikkan badan, lalu menatap gadis itu menggoda. Sang gadis tentunya tersipu melihat tatapan 'mematikan' itu. Tak berapa lama mereka bersama, datang lagi beberapa wanita yang ikut bergelayut manja dengan Sasori. Kini Sasori 'bermain' dengan 3 wanita sekaligus. Mereka tidak keberatan karena harus berbagi Sasori. Sasori pun terlihat menikmati apa yang dialaminya.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya kesalah satu diantara mereka, kemudian menatap matanya seolah membius gadis itu. Gadis itu seketika pingsan. Sasori lalu membaringkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidur. Dia melakukan hal yang sama pada 2 gadis lainnya.

"Cut!"

Take 4 sudah berakhir.

"Hey, kapan bagianku? Bukannya aku harusnya bersama Itachi-nii?" Tanya Sakura.

"Anda salah Haruno-san. Adegan pertama anda adalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke-san."

"Tapi disitu tertulis bahwa aku bermain dengan Itachi-nii."

"Disini hanya tertulis Uchiha-san, Nona. Untuk scene ini, setiap personil hanya mendapat 2 frame."

'Pantas saja Sasuke memilihkan aku baju.' Batin Sakura.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Kapan bagian Sasuke?"

"Sekarang, setelah Uchiha-san bersenang-senang dengan 2 gadis.

"Hah?" Sakura terkejut.

"Boleh aku membaca script-nya sebentar?" Hidan menyerahkannya. Sakura membaca dan meresapi setiap kata dalam naskah itu. Merasa siap, di kembalikannya naskah itu pada Hidan, lalu menyamankan dirinya ditempat seharusnya. Kini saatnya Take 5, Sasuke sudah siap ditempatnya, begitu juga dengan beberapa model yang lain.

Take 5

Sasuke sedang memakan sepotong kue tart sambil membaca novel. Lalu datang seseorang yang langsung duduk didepannya. Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan meneruskan membaca novel ditangan kirinya. Gadis itu mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke dengan mendekatkan kursinya dengan Sasuke. Merasa muak, Sasuke menarik tengkuk gadis itu lalu menatapnya dalam. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang, hanya 5cm. Seketika, gadis itu terdiam melihat Sasuke, terpesona dengan kelamnya onyx itu.

Kemudian datang lagi seorang gadis yang merangkul leher Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari gadis sebelumnya, lalu membelai wajah gadis yang merangkulnya. Sasuke menatapnya menggoda, sedangkan yang ditatap memasang wajah tersipu. Hingga terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Gadis yang tidak 'bermain' dengan Sasuke membukakan pintu. Terlihatlah seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Sakura yang melihat sepertinya Sasuke sedang 'sibuk' dengan dua perempuan itu berniat pergi. Tapi Sasuke menahannya, kemudian menariknya kedalam ruangan. Dua gadis yang datang sebelumnya keluar.

"Cut!" Sang sutradara memotong adegan itu.

"Stay there Uchiha-san, Haruno-san." Ujar Hidan.

"Langsung ke take 6, bisa?" Sasuke dan Sakura mengacungkan jempol mereka. Hidan lalu memberi aba-aba dan pengambilan take 6 dimulai.

Take 6

Pintu tertutup dan Sasuke menguncinya. Dia menyandarkan Sakura ke pintu, postur Sasuke yang lebih tinggi membuat Sakura menengadah untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menyandarkan lengannya diatas kepala Sakura dengan wajah menggoda. Wajah mereka cukup dekat sekarang. Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tentunya Sasuke lebih kuat. Wajah Sasuke menyeringai menang.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ponsel berdering, ternyata itu ponsel Sakura. Sasuke merogoh kantong di rok Sakura dan melihat nama yang tertera disana, 'Sasori'. Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan mata yang menantang. Sakura bingung harus seperti apa. Sasuke melemparkan ponsel itu ke tempat tidur, lalu mengangkat Sakura dan membaringkannya ditempat tidur. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, Sasuke membelai pipi mulus Sakura. Ponsel Sakura kembali berbunyi, namun mereka tidak menanggapinya. Bibir Sasuke bergerak seolah berkata 'It's allright, it's allright', namun tanpa suara. Sasuke lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura yang berhasil membuat mata Sakura terbelalak dan wajahnya memerah. Perlahan dijauhkannya wajahnya dan kembali menatap mata Sakura menggoda.

"Cut!" Hidan terdengar begitu bersemangat. Semua lalu bertepuk tangan. Sasuke sudah berdiri dan Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Keren sekali!" Jerit Hidan senang, kru yang lain juga senang sekali dengan adegan itu. Kenapa? Dikabarkan bahwa degan itu adalah adegan tersulit yang dilakukan Sasuke. Bukan sulit yang seperti apa, tetapi lebih ke perasaan Sasuke yang tidak bisa tenang Sasuke bahkan berlatih berkali-kali adegan ini. Tapi saat ini, hasilnya benar-benar bagus.

"It will be the opening!" Tiba-tiba seseorang menjerit. Semua menoleh dan menemukan sang pendiri sekaligus pemimpin Braventertainment, Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama?!" Semua terkejut melihatnya.

"Lanjutkan shootingnya. Aku akan mengawasi kalian sampai selesai. Aku suka project-mu, Sakura." Tsunade duduk di kursi Hidan.

"A.. Arigatou, Tsunade-sama."

"Baiklah, apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Silahkan lanjutkan."

Semua mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

 ***7 jam kemudian...**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Shooting pembuatan video klip terbaru Lotsoft sudah selesai. Kini semua kru dan pendukung kegiatan mulai berberes-beres. Tsunade sudah pulang dari 2 jam yang lalu karena ada urusan lain. Sakura sudah kembali dengan penampilannya yang sebelumnya, begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Mereka sedang bercengkrama bersama di ruangan Lotsoft.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Karin?" Tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

"Dia di rumah sakit sekarang. Kakinya ternyata tidak hanya terkilir, tapi patah. Jadi dia dirawat inap." Jawab Sakura.

"Apa ada yang perlu dikerjakan lagi sekarang?" Tanya Sai.

"No." Sakura memainkan ponselnya. Sepertinya dia mengecek jadwalnya. Terlihat dari tangannya yang mengetik dan mencoret-coret di layar ponsel ASUS Zenfone 2 gold itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, boleh aku pulang?" Sai kini berdiri, dia menyampirkan tas selempangnya dipundak.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kakakku menjemputku. Dia sudah di depan." Sai mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Oke, hati-hati ya." Ganti Sakura yang bicara. Sai lalu pergi.

"Yup, sepertinya kita harus pulang juga." Neji juga mengambil tasnya.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Supirku sudah menunggu didepan."

"Baiklah. Daa."

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang. Kau bawa mobil kan?" Ajak Sasori.

"Hn. Nii-san yang mengemudi?" Sakura menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Sasori mengambilnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Yoo, everyone. Kami pergi." Sasori melambaikan tangannya, Sakura juga.

"Ya. Hati-hati." Itachi mengingatkan.

"So, apa lagi yang mau kita lakukan disini? Ayo pulang." Itachi keluar diikuti Sasuke. Disusul Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, dan Neji yang pulang dengan jemputan masing-masing. Sedangkan Kakashi membawa mobil yang dibawanya tadi, mobil official Lotsoft.

 ***Skip Time...**

Sakura dan Sasori baru saja sampai di rumah mereka. Begitu sampai, sang ibu, Haruno Mebuki menyambut mereka.

"Tadaima!" Keduanya melepaskan sepatu lalu masuk ke rumah.

"Okaeri. Kok lama sekali pulangnya. Shootingnya bagaimana, lancar?" Mebuki membawakan dua gelas teh hangat untuk dua anak kesayangannya.

"Sempat ada insiden Kaa-san, tapi bisa diatasi." Ujar Sakura.

"Insiden? Insiden apa?"

"Modelnya cidera karena sepatunya." Sakura menyahut

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Ya bisalah Kaa-san. Dia masih amatir." Sasori nyeletuk seenaknya.

"Hush. Kau ini Sasori. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Sakura yang gantikan." Lagi-lagi Sasori menjawab.

"Kaa-san, apa tidak apa kalau aku beradegan mesra dengan personil Lotsoft?" Sakura bertanya.

"Kalau sama personil Lotsoft, berarti sama Nii-san-mu juga dong?" Sakura mengangguk mendengar pernyataan ibunya.

"Hm, Kaa-san sih tak apa. Toh juga itu bagian dari profesionalisme juga. Kaa-san dulu juga pernah disuruh beradegan mesra di film bersama paman-mu. Kita ini memang keturunan entertainer sayang, jadi Kaa-san mengerti lah kalau soal yang seperti itu." Mebuki mengusap lembut rambut anaknya.

"Kalau Sasori bagaimana Kaa-san?"

"Tak apa juga. Yang penting kalian bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

"Yasudah, sekarang tehnya diminum, setelah itu, mandi, tidur. Kalian besok sekolah kan?" Mebuki mengingatkan. Kedua anaknya langsung melakukan apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

Sakura kini sudah berada dikamarnya. Direbahkannya tubuh lelah itu sejenak, lalu melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Dia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi agar tidak kemalaman.

Tubuhnya kini diguyur air hangat dari Shower. Dia hanya duduk dikursi kecil sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi hari ini dan apa yang harus dilakukannya besok. Entah kenapa, dia teringat adegan saat shooting tadi. Adegan saat Sasuke membisikkannya sesuatu.

' _You're pretty. And I like you like this.'_

Kata-kata Sasuke terngiang dikepalanya. Kenapa Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu seperti itu? Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dikepalanya. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang OOC (out of character) saat itu. Tapi entah kenapa suara itu terus menghantui pikirannya.

'Argh! What I'm thinking of?! Lebih baik segera ku selesaikan mandi dan langsung tidur. Otakku sednag kacau.' Sakura lalu menuntaskan mandinya.

Setelah berganti baju, Sakura mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka salah satu media sosial miliknya, yaitu Path. Dia mengutip lirik lagu Moonlight-EXO.

" _ **Daheul suga eomtneun an-gil sudo eomtneun got  
`Sumyeon wie bichin geon geu sarami aniya~~  
**_

 _ **Haha.. I dunno. Just want to post it before go to my dream. Oyasumi minna. ({})"**_

Setelah memastikan terkirim, Sakura menyambungkan charger ke ponselnya lalu menuju ke alam mimpinya.

 ***Keesokan Harinya...**

Pagi telah menyapa. Sakura sudah berada di ruang makan bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Sakura, apa kau ada pekerjaan hari ini?" Tanya Hizashi, ayah Sakura.

"Hm, iya Tou-san. Aku akan ada show sore ini di salah satu stasiun TV."

"Sendiri atau bersama grup-mu?"

"Bersama grupku."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasori?"

"Aku akan ke Osaka nanti siang. Ada kelanjutan shooting."

"Bukankan Sakura sutradaramu kemarin."

"Iya Tou-san, tapi kali ini diganti dengan asisten Sakura karena acara Sakura nanti sore." Jelas Sasori.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalian hati-hati ya, jangan terlalu lelah."

"Ha'i Tou-san." Jawab keduanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi Tou-san, Kaa-san. Sudah setengah 7, aku pergi." Sakura sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Dia menenteng ransel dan kunci mobilnya. Setelah itu, diciumnya kedua orang tuanya lalu pergi.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi Kaa-san, Tousan." Sasori melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, lalu pergi.

"Hey, sayang. Sadar atau tidak, kita semakin tua ya." Ujar Hizashi setelah Sasori pergi.

"Hahaha, iya sayang. Tapi aku bersyukur karena kita masih bisa melihat mereka sukses." Mebuki menjawab perkataan suaminya.

"Oke. Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat ya sayang." Hizashi mengecup kening istrinya lalu pergi, diikuti istrinya yang mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

 ***Skip Time...**

"If you want it, take it  
I should've said it before  
Tried to hide it, fake it  
I can't pretend anymore

I only wanna die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really am"

Lagu ini bergema didalam mobil nona muda Haruno. Dia sengaja memutar lagu ini untuk membangkitkan moodnya hari ini. Dia mengemudia sambil melantunkan lirik yang sama dengan lirik yang dilantunkan si Barbie, Ariana Grande. Wajah Sakura sangat bersemangat sekarang. Dia mengenakan seragam yang terdiri atas kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dipadukan dengan rok hitam bermotif garis horizontal warna merah. Kemeja putih itu dilapisi blazer warna hitam dengan gars tepi warna merah. Dibagian dada kanan terdapat logo Brave Art High School, sekolah yang berada dibawah naungan Braventertainment. Sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk para pekerja seni yang berada dibawah naungan Braventertainment yang sudah debut ataupun masih dalam masa training.

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more 

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more

You were better, deeper  
I was under your spell  
Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe  
On the highway to hell, yeah

I only wanna die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really am

Saat sedang asik bernyanyi, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Sakura langsung mengambil earphone, lalu menyambungkannya ke ponselnya, kemudian menyumpalkannya ke telinganya. Dia mengecilkan sedikit volume lagu, bukan mematikannya.

"Hallo, Haruno Sakura's here. I'm driving now. Can I help you?" Sakura menyahut panggilan tanpa melihat nama pemanggilnya dulu,

" _Ini aku, Sasuke."_

"Oh, ada apa Sas?"

" _Begitu sampai di sekolah, temui aku di ruang latihan dance."_

"Oke. I'll arrive about 5 minutes again."

" _Hn."_

Telfon lalu terputus. Sakura menambah sedikit kecepatan mobilnya.

No more, baby, ooh

Thought on your body  
I came alive  
It was lethal  
It was fatal  
In my dreams it felt so right  
But I woke up every time

Oh, baby

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I break free  
'Cause I can't resist it no more 

Bertepatan dengan selesainya lagu, Sakura sampai di sekolah. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Sakura langsung menuju ruang latihan seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

-To be continue-

-*Meng*-

Fyuuh... That is my second chap of my story.

Bersyukur banget bisa update dalam 2 hari. Maaf banget kalau gak sesuai sama yang seharusnya. Maaf banget ada banyak kesalahan dalam penggunaan katanya.

Chapter sebelumnya, Meng belum ada liat Review. Mungkin karena minimnya reader yang mau read cerita Meng.. *pundung*

Setelah Meng koreksi, chap sebelumnya ada beberapa -atau banyak- typo. Maafin yaa, mudahan bisa diperbaiki di next chapter.

Seperti yang tersebut sebelumnya, Meng mohon kritik saran senpai dan readers semua. Bagaimanapun Meng hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang belum banyak pengalaman.

So, itulah sedikit (atau banyak?) celoteh Meng. Arigatou for read it!

Don't forget to Review!


End file.
